


i'm so lucky you're mine

by funkyspacegirlfriend



Series: Fluffy Drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyspacegirlfriend/pseuds/funkyspacegirlfriend
Summary: Tony attends a gala alone, and Peter watches from home
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Fluffy Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635445
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	i'm so lucky you're mine

Peter knew he should be studying for the huge exam looming on the horizon. It was the main excuse he and Tony had given Pepper for why Peter wouldn’t be attending the charity gala tonight. He had even spread out his textbook and notes and flash cards on the bed beside him, only intending to have the red carpet footage on their huge wall-mounted tv as background noise. But the minute the interviewer said Tony’s name, all focus on his notes was lost. **  
**

He looked up at the perfect moment, just as Tony’s smiling face came into frame. Fondness bloomed in his chest as Tony greeted the interviewer by name, and he couldn’t help but giggle at the obvious blush that spread across the woman’s cheeks. That was the Tony affect, he made everyone feel important simply by remembering their name, something Peter knew Tony did on purpose. He wanted people to feel important. It was one of the many things Peter loved about him. 

While the woman started asking Tony her no doubt prepared (and preapproved) questions, Peter let his eyes wander freely over how good his boyfriend looked into tonight’s suit. Sure, he had seen Tony before he left. Had curled his fingers into the lapels of his suit jacket to drag the older man into a lingering kiss, prompting Pepper to remind them not once or twice, but _three_ times that Tony was pushing towards being _un_ fashionably late. But there was just something about seeing him lit up in the lights of the red carpet.

Tonight’s look was charcoal grey, a dashing compliment to the silver in Tony’s hair that Peter had finally convinced him to stop dyeing away. His tie was red, with a subtle pattern that the TV cameras couldn’t pick up. But Peter knew, if you looked closely, it was covered in spiderwebs. When it had caught his eye, Peter had very nearly dragged Tony back to their bedroom to show him exactly what him wearing what was essentially Peter’s mark did to the younger man. But even the promise of really good, really vigorous sex wasn’t worth facing down the wrath of Pepper Potts.

So instead he let the feelings it stirred in his gut grow, knowing that Tony was going to be home sooner rather than later. Because getting Tony out of an engagement he really didn’t want to be at was the true reason Peter occasionally skipped the galas. If it was a cause the two of them were really passionate about, then Peter would take the time to get dolled up and spend the entire night glued to Tony’s side. But if his boyfriend didn’t want to be there, for any number of reasons, they always came up with an excuse for Peter to stay home. That way Tony had a reason to sneak out early. Because what kind of man would he be if he left his poor partner home, all alone, all night?

And sure enough, just before ten he heard the sound of the elevator hitting the penthouse followed by _Pete? Where are you hiding, sweetheart?_

“Bedroom!”

Tony already had his jacket off and tie hanging undone around his neck by the time he appeared in the bedroom door, and Peter grinned in satisfaction as the older man’s eyes widened at the sight of him lounging on the bed. “I’m not sure if you noticed, Pete, but uh.. that’s my shirt.”

The brunette chuckled and stretched his arms up over his head, shifting his hips just enough so the dark blue lace of the panties he had picked peeked out from the edges of Tony’s black dress shirt. “I _did_ notice. Stole it on purpose and everything.” His eyes tracked Tony’s movement as he knelt on the bed and slowly crawled toward Peter, and he shivered as one calloused hand wrapped around his knee and trailed up his thigh until the fingers brushed the edge of the lace.

“Yeah? And did you pick these out specifically to torture me?”

Peter snorted, reaching out to grab the collar of Tony’s shirt and pull him closer. “It’s only fair, since you made me sit here all evening, alone, thinking about you wearing my mark where everyone could see.” He tugged Tony down, pressing a soft, fleeting kiss against his lips. “You looked so handsome in all that grey, couldn’t stop staring at the tv. Didn’t get any studying done because I was watching you smile for all those cameras.” Peter kissed him again, lingering a little longer this time. “I’m the luckiest guy in the world, that you come home to me.”

Above him, Tony’s eyes were filled with love, and his smile was soft as he settled all of his weight on top of the younger man. “I’m gonna keep coming home to you, every night. Now let me show you how much _I’m_ the lucky one here.”


End file.
